The Gift of Love
by JackiePhantom
Summary: Riku always thought of Daisuke as more than a friend. But one day, she snaps. What's going with her? Why is Daisuke nervous? What is Dark thinking about? Why is Risa acting weird? DaiRiku and a little DarkRisa. Please R
1. The Day She Cried

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DNAngel! I have manga books (which I paid for)**

Sona-chan: Hi its my first fic. A DaiRiku fanfic and probably a little DarkRisa.

Daisuke:Yay! I'm in it!

Dark:WHAT? I'm not the main character! I'm gonna get you Daisuke!

Sona-chan:holds Dark back: Anyways, enjoy!

Daisuke: YIKES!

It was a beautiful morning today. The wind was blowing everywhere. A certain red haired boy was getting ready for school.

He looked at the clock and said, " Oh snap! I'm gonna be late for SCHOOL!" _Well I could've told you that_ said Dark in spirit. He quickly ate breakfast and went out the door. He ran to school as fast as he could. _Jeez, Dark why didn't you wake me up!_ He looked up and saw Riku in the schoolyard. _Man,she is cute._ thought Daisuke.

_DAISUKE! _screamed Dark in his head. _Oh sorry Dark! _

Riku saw him and yelled, "Hi Daisuke!" _Why is he ALWAYS LATE? _she thought. He stammered, " S-S-Sorry I'm late. I-I overslept." _That's Daisuke for ya. Why is he soo nervous?_ she thought.

She said in wonder, "Daisuke? You ok?" He didn't respond. He just looked into her eyes. Something in Daisuke's face made Riku blush hard. _Why am I blushing! He's just a friend! _"Um..Daisuke…" Riku choked out. This made Daisuke snap out of his dreamy state.

He suddenly gave a confused look, " I'm sorry. Just dozed off a bit. Anyways, lets get going." Riku answered, "Whatever." _He been acting weird all week. I wonder what's going on with him? _Riku saw a shady figure near the school entrance. It was none other than…..Risa.

(Riku: She is my younger twin sister.)

(Sona-chan: Yes. We know that already. Now on with my story!)

(Riku: Did you know that Daisuke -)

(Sona-chan: Shhhh:covers Riku's mouth: Don't spoil it for everyone! Let them find that out themselves as we _tell _the story , not spoil it!)

(Riku: Oh Sorry!)

(Sona-chan: No worries. Now back to my story.)

Risa was looking quite delighted to see us. She ran to us yelling, "Hey guys!"

Daisuke said, "Hey Risa." Riku just said reluctantly, "Hey."

(Riku's POV) 

Risa always being paid attention from Daisuke, which gets me agitated. I've always loved Daisuke since we were small but he didn't have a clue. He always shows me signs that he didn't cared for me at _ALL. _I tried to take these thoughts out of my head about Daisuke but I can't.

Daisuke looks at me suspiciously,"Riku?" I had a big urge to cry because his cute puppy dog face and his crimson eyes made me realize something: _He always liked Risa!_

My emotions went wild: anger, love, hate, sad, happy, jealousy and anger again… I thought angrily _Why her out of all people? Why? She likes Dark and she knows it! Show off! I wish-I wish she would leave my crush Daisuke alone cuz' you are talking him away from me! Why you-you-_

_**(Daisuke's POV)**_

_What is going on with Riku? _I thought. Tears started flowing through her eyes. I said with concern. "Riku…what's wrong?" She started to say, "Why do you-" She ran somewhere before she could finish. Risa called out, "RIKU!"

She began to follow her, but I stopped her. "I'll talk to her later. Let's leave her alone for now." He thought O_h Riku if only if you'd tell me what's wrong _

_**(Risa's POV)**_

_I don't know but I get this feeling that it's my fault but…how? _She thought.

Well that's our first chapter. Please R&R please to tell me what you think if I should write more fanfics or add more pairings. And please don't flame me. This is my very first fic I've made. What did you think you guys?

Daisuke: Well that is kind of sad but I liked it!

Dark:How could I like the first chapter when I haven't even appeared even once!

Sona-chan:Don't worry Dark. You'll be in the next chapter for sure!

Dark: You promise?

Sona-chan:Of course.

Daisuke:in thought: _Aww man I was starting to have fun_**without**_him. _

Dark: WHAT DID YOU SAY DAISUKE!

Daisuke: Nothing! Nothing! Nothing!

Sona-chan:Dark:holds Dark back: If you don't stop fighting, I won't include you in my story!

Dark:shuts up:

Sona-chan:See ya!


	2. Risa and Dark

I DO NOT OWN DNAngel!

Sona-chan: Welcome back! I finally add another chapter because I have nothing else to do.

Daisuke:Riku….

Dark: Finally! I can now see myself in the story.

Sona-chan:….Right….Well on with the story!

**(Riku's POV)**

_Why him? Of all the boys of our school why does he like Risa? I can't take it anymore…_Riku ran off to her house.

She quickly opened the door and ran up the stairs. She locked her room and jumped on her bed and started to cry her heart out.

Riku cried out, "Love stinks." She cried her heart to pieces. _Daisuke only thinks of me as only a friend. I must be a **REAL** burden to him. I guess……I guess he and I were never meant to be……_

**(Daisuke's POV)**

"Riku!Riku!" I called out. Nobody responded. It was dead silent. "Risa, I can't find Riku anywhere…." Risa said, "I can't either. Well she should be somewhere around here."

I said sadily, "Well I wonder what's gotten into her. She'd never been that mad before. In my opinion, she's probably doing it for no reason!"

Risa became shocked of what he said. She thought angrily _Daisuke you are SO CLUELESS! Don't you see that she-_ Risa stopped as she looked at the street.

There is a purple-haired man across the street with huge wings.

Risa, "Mr.Dark? Mr.Dark!" She ran to me and hugged me tightly. I said, "Hey Risa. Why the tears?"

Risa cried, "Riku-Riku is missing and…..Where's Dai-Daisuke?" I lied, "Daisuke? Didn't I see him go back home to look for her?" "Oh" said confused Risa _Nice save,Dark_ said Daisuke in spirit.

"Well got to get going." Risa screamed out,"Dark where are you going?" I said, "Gotta do something at home. See ya!" I ran in the back of the school with Risa following me. I quickly turned back into myself(which is Daisuke).

**(Risa's POV)**

Sometimes I think Daisuke and Dark are the same person.I thought. Then I saw Daisuke standing at the corner. I went to him and yelled, "Daisuke! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!Let's go to my house and look for places of where Riku might be."

We started running back to my house. _I hope she's okay…Daisuke you better have an explanation for disappearing like that! But I'll put that on hold for now…just….for……NOW!_

**(End of Risa's POV)**

Then in the trees was Satoshi Hiwatari with a big smirk on his face, "Well, well, well. Isn't this romantic? Daisuke hasn't even realized his feelings for Miss Harada. Well one things for sure: Riku is desperate and loves Daisuke. Daisuke has been a complete idiot and paying attention to Risa. Well, I will turn her in a criminal to put her feelings out of their misery!"

"When she is stealing stuff, she won't pay attention to Daisuke and the Phantom Thief Dark won't appear no more!" He liked the sound of the idea and happily jumped out of the and walked back to his hideout.

**(Riku's POV)**

He was always paying attention to Risa. It's not that I hate her or anything… I love her but she's stealing Niwa from me! I guess I should like another boy other than Niwa. A boy that cares for me. A boy who- She stopped when she heard noise downstairs. "Oh my God! It's Risa and Niwa!" I_ don't want to talk to them….NOT EVEN look at them_. Then, a hand grabbed and pulled me and took me out of my room. A voice said, "I'll get you away from them!Follow me!"

Well that's my new chapter. Hoped you liked it.Did you like this one, Dark?

Dark: Yup. I'm finally added to the story!

Satoshi:Why am I not there?

Sona-chan:You'll be in the next chapter. Stop whining!

Daisuke:Why did I change to Dark?

Sona-chan: It's part of the story. Calm down!


	3. Daisuke's Jealousy

Sona-chan: Hey everyone I'm back! Thanks to JackSparrow's Gun, I'm going to continue the story!

Satoshi: Finally…

Daisuke: Yay!

Sona-chan: On with the story!

**(Riku's POV)**

Who is this boy? His voice is so familiar…. Do I know him? Hmph! Only one way to find out….

I said curiously, "Umm…. what's your name?" The hooded guy looked at me, "My name is Satoshi Hiwitari." Hiwitari? That explains a lot…. I asked, "Well, where are we going?

"You'll see.", he said. He kinda reminds me of Niwa……but not as cute as him. Well I'm angry at him anyways so time to spend some time with my new friend….

Hiwatari said, "Well, we're here." Riku looked around in amazement, "Wow…." The place was nicand filled with flowers. It's like a romantic scene…..

**(Daisuke's POV)**

I scremed, "Hey Riku! Where are you?" Jesus this girl is stubbrn and really has some issues…. And what's with that boy with the hood. Is she going out with him? Well he looks like a geeky nerd if you ask me….wiat a goddamn minute!Why am I thinking like this? I couldn't care less who she goes out with….

Risa asked, "Daisuke are you ok?" I looked at her and said,"Sure am!" Daisuke likes Riku but he is just soooo clueless and its high time he learns it…..

**(Satoshi's POV)**

I whispered to myself, "My plan seems to be going well…." Riku looked at him, "What was that?" I looked at her, "Oh nothing!Why don't you go have some ice cream?" Riku nodded and left.

Satoshi, "It's time for Phase 2 of my Phase 6 master plan…."

Sona-chan: Well that is all for now! Please R & R!


End file.
